


My Everything

by Neo_New_Goomy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cohabitation, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Tails, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Reality Marble, Riley is a pervert, Romantic Comedy, Scratching, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Yandere, living like royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Summary: The nine-tailed fox knew the minds of women, but there was one specific human female who still defied her. And she vowed to make this one hers and hers alone.
Relationships: Tamamo Vitch | Alter Ego/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PallanMinerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallanMinerva/gifts).



"You should be honored to be my slave. After all, I am your everything." The newly-reborn sun goddess smirked as she caressed Riley's cheek, leaving trails of smoke where her fingertips had flared red-hot only moments before. Her brilliant golden eyes shining with all the radiance and power of a supernova. As painful as it was, Riley couldn't help but be mesmerized by Koyanskaya's eyes, and she quickly learned that attempting to struggle was useless. Every time she tried, she would receive another lash across her face, and soon she found herself blacking out. "Oh? You've fainted... Let me take good care of you, Riley~" 

As her vision dimmed, Riley's last free thought was that she had failed.

* * *

<POV: Riley>

I felt myself be picked up and carried somewhere very far away. When I woke up, _she_ was standing over me yet again. I wanted to lash out, to throw something at her, but... I couldn't. Every time I thought of resisting this... this vixen, those beautiful golden eyes gazed straight into my soul, and... I couldn't bring myself to do anything.

I stumble out of bed, wincing as the silk drapes brush against the burns on my face. _"Just think... Ask her what she wants..."_ I work up what courage I can muster, and face my captor. "You... What do you want from me?" My voice sounds gravelly, probably hoarse from my prior torture. She smiles, and I have to fight the urge to fall to my knees. Everything about her is just so... _perfect_ that I can't help but fail at fighting my own primal instincts.

I kneel, cursing myself for being so weak.

Her reply is almost tender "Why, I want you. Your body, mind, and soul, all of you should be mine and mine alone." The goddess' words ring in my head, and I can feel my heart beginning to race. "I don't want to be your plaything! I want to go home, have a grilled cheese sandwich, and pretend all this never happened!" I shout, but my captor merely chuckles with amusement. "Why not? As the sun's concubine, you would be treated as royalty. Kings and queens would trip over themselves to obey your every whim." My head is pounding now, and everything starts to spin. "I... I won't do it. I won't be your lover."

In a flash, her demeanor flips completely. "Fine. If you won't do this the easy way, I'll make every day of your life a living hell until you start to see things my way." Koyanskaya snarls, and every inch of my body shudders in fear. This was an actual goddess, the alpha of all alphas, the top of the top of the food chain, and I'd just made her angry. She rips off my clothes, her hand igniting to burn them to ashes, and I scream in agony at her searing touch.

I black out after a minute.

* * *

<POV: Koyanskaya>  
  
I sneer down at Riley's sleeping form, her skin blotchy with angry red welts where my hand brushed against her. "How pathetic. I thought you were braver than this, but I was clearly mistaken." I lift her back onto the bed. I lean forwards and whisper seductively in her ear. "Sleep tight, kiddo. You're in for a wild ride" I have no idea if she heard me or not, but almost as if in reply, Riley starts shifting and muttering in her sleep. A smile creeps onto my face as I disrobe, secretly glad she's fast asleep. It wouldn't do for her to look on my perfect form in its entirety before she's ready.

Tonight will be the beginning of Riley's new life, whether she knows it or not.


End file.
